Goten et Trunks se disputent - Bonus
by nimedhel09
Summary: Goten et Trunks sont meilleurs amis, mais ça ne les empêche pas de se disputer une fois de temps en temps.


**Trunks et Goten se disputent**

C'était une journée paisible, à la Capsule Corp. Deux petits garçons, l'un de six ans, l'autre de quatre, venaient de se réveiller et dégustaient un délicieux petit-déjeuner concocté par Mme Brief. Cinq plats de pancakes, trois de riz sauté, quatre de muffin et trois bols de cacao plus tard, et les demi-Saiyans miniatures furent rassasiés. Ils demandèrent la permission de quitter la table et se précipitèrent vers la chambre de Trunks pour jouer avec la pléthore de jeux, puzzles et autres joujoux qui formaient la collection incroyable des possessions de l'héritier.

Cependant, au bout d'à peine une heure, les deux enfants s'ennuyaient déjà. Ils réfléchirent encore et encore à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour passer le temps, quand une idée passa dans l'esprit du plus âgé du duo.

\- Goten. J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Trunks. Et si on allait voir mon papa dans sa salle de… euh… _gravité_ ?

\- Mais, Trunks-euh ! Ton papa il fait peuuuur, se plaignit une copie miniature du défunt Goku.

\- Ohlala, quel bébé Cadum ! Y fait pas si peur que ça, mon papa. Et pi, t'façon, ah bah, toi, t'as même pas de papa, alors nah !

\- T'es même pas gentil ! Moi, j'vais l'dire à mon grand frère, et tu vas voir ! Méchant !

\- Ah bah, Gohan, c'est mon grand frère aussi, j'te signalise !

\- Même pas vrai ! Il est qu'à moi !

\- Nan ! Il est à moi aussi ! Même que je l'avais avant toi, d'abord !

\- Naaaaaan ! Il est qu'à moiiiiiiiiiii !

Il s'en suivit une dispute à proportions de mini Saiyans surpuissants, c'est-à-dire, des murs volèrent en éclat, des meubles furent détruits et les employés de l'entreprise, dans le bâtiment d'à côté, pensèrent qu'une de leur expérience avait encore explosé.

Il fallut l'intervention d'un Vegeta agacé pour séparer les deux petits garçons. Après moult et moult tentatives pour comprendre l'origine de la énième dispute entre les gamins, Vegeta décida d'enfermer le duo en conflit dans le simulateur de gravité, mis à trois fois la gravité de la terre, pour les fatiguer – même s'ils avaient déjà commencé à s'entraîner et étaient plus forts que le commun des mortels, l'addition de force gravitationnelle était assez dure pour leurs petits corps d'enfants. Il les laissa ainsi, seuls, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Gohan, qui venait seulement de terminer son travail avec Bulma. Les enfants, dès qu'ils virent l'adolescent, accoururent et s'accrochèrent à ses jambes en pleurant. Ils parlèrent en même temps, essayant désespérément d'expliquer à leur grand frère pourquoi l'autre était en tort.

\- Ok, ok ! Du calme, les garçons, apaisa le jeune homme en caressant les cheveux des garçons. Commencer depuis le début.

Le trio s'assit sur l'herbe du jardin intérieur du domaine des Brief. Pendant que les meilleurs amis racontaient leur histoire, Gohan continua de caresser leurs cheveux, jusqu'à ce que les petits finissent par s'endormir sur ses cuisses. Il sourit tendrement aux garçons et continua ses mouvements.

Quelques instants plus tard, une Bulma livide sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les trois demi-Saiyans, mais s'arrêta brusquement en voyant la scène qui se dessinait devant elle : les enfants étaient étalés sur la poitrine de Gohan, lui-même couché sur le dos. Tous trois étaient paisiblement endormis. Le génie aux cheveux bleus secoua la tête en soupirant et alla dans le salon pour appeler les services de réparation.

* * *

\- Et alors, ah bah, il a lancé un ki sur moi ! Mais j'ai couru, couru, et ça a fait boum dans le mur !

\- C'est pas un ki, Goten, c'est une attaque de ki ! Même que t'as fait pareil, d'abord ! Et alors j'ai sauté, et alors, bah t'as le lit qui a explosé en plein de mini riquiqui saucisse morceaux !

\- Hm-hm ! Et alors, après, Vegeta est venu, et alors il nous a tirés dans le smilulateur de la gravitation et on a dû attendre suuuuper longtemps et c'était dur et on était tout beurk, continua le fils cadet de Chichi.

\- Ouais, et Gohan est venu nous sauver ! Et alors on lui a tout raconté ! Et puis on a fait dodo dans l'herbe ! Et même que maman elle nous a même pas crié dessus parce qu'on était mignons, mamie a dit, renchérit Trunks, surexcité.

\- Hm-hm ! Sauf que quand on n'a plus fait dodo, bah Bulma elle nous a quand même crié dessus ! Et alors Go-chan ah bah il a voulu nous protéger mais il a pas pu, parce que Bulma c'est une adulte et Go-chan c'est pas un adulte et alors ah bah on a été punis.

Chichi observa les deux garçons hyperactifs avec un sourcil levé. Quand Bulma lui avait raconté les évènements de la veille, elle avait pensé à faire des remontrances à son fils et son meilleur ami pour leur conduite. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient devant elle avec leurs grands yeux innocents, des sourires ensoleillés et tout simplement une joie de vivre à faire fondre le cœur de n'importe qui, la femme au chignon ne put se résoudre à les sermonner. Elle les laissa donc retourner à leurs jeux, espérant qu'ils ne causeraient pas plus de catastrophes.

* * *

L'ennui était quelque chose de terrible, surtout quand on était Saiyan, enfant et hyperactif.

\- Eh, Goten ?

\- Hmmmmm ?

\- T'as envie qu'on aille faire des blagues à mon papa ?

\- Bah l'ennuyer comment ?

Le garçon aux cheveux lavande commença à expliquer son plan de remplacer le shampooing du prince des Saiyans par un shampooing colorant qu'il avait vu sa grand-mère acheter. Le demi-Saiyan aux cheveux en forme de palmier fut enthousiasmé par la proposition, sûr que ça en vaudrait la peine.

Ils mirent donc leur plan à exécution et attendirent que le guerrier Saiyan aille prendre sa douche, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant de rejoindre sa famille pour le repas. Le téléphone de sa mère en main, Trunks montra à son meilleur ami la cachette idéale pour ne pas être vus.

Quelques instants plus tard, Vegeta entra dans la salle de bain, sans avoir conscience de ce qui lui arriverait incessamment.

\- Truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunks ! hurla-t-il à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Ce fut glorieux, vraiment. À la place de la flamme noire de cheveux se trouvait une masse rouge, rappelant un petit feu. Les photos prises, le duo démoniaque, comme le prince les appellerait par la suite, se hâta aux côtés de Bulma, qui se demandait pourquoi son mari était tellement en colère. En voyant ce que lui montrait son fils, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Ainsi débuta la guerre des blagues.

* * *

 _NdA: Eh oui, pour ceux qui ont déjà lu mon histoire principale, A la Recherche de la Normalité, ce petit bonus vous est déjà familier. Comme je suis occupée à relire et éditer les chapitres, j'ai décidé de donner à ce bonus sa propre place._


End file.
